はお姫様じゃない! I'm Not a Princess!
by eruDee
Summary: Hatsune Miku. seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang Egois. Apakah panggilan 'putri' baginya sudah cukup? Apakah tuan Putri ini memiliki hati yang mencintai seseorang? Ataukah Keegoisannya membuat cintanya pudar begitu saja? Himedere. /bad summary ;-;/ Main pair mikai. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**はお姫様じゃない! I'm Not a Princess!**

**.**

.

.

Aku bukan Tuan Putri!

.

.

**A Vocaloid Fanficton,**

**All Character own by their owner ._.)v**

.

.

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau OOC -\ menerima segala kritikan di review kok ^_^)/ happy reading..

* * *

><p>"…" Aku menatap lawan bicaraku dengan tatapan menggeram, tak kalah dengan lawan bicaraku, seorang pria berambut kuning yang menatap mata biru <em>toska<em>-ku dengan tatapan lebih ganas—tentunya—

"Hei, Kuulangi, hati-hati kalau jalan," Aku berkata ketus—setengah mengejek dan kesal—

"Tidak sopan, yang nabrak siapa, hoi?!" Pria berambut kuning tersebut mendekat ke arahku, bersiap memukulku,… tapi dia menahannya?

"—kenapa? Takut memukul perempuan?"Aku tersenyum merendahkan. Lalu Aku berggeser dari tempatku berpijak, "—aku tidak punya waktu untuk piring dan kejadian bodoh ini,"

"Tidak! Kau gadis yang buruk sekali! Jelas-jelas aku jalan, dan kau menubrukku. Sekarang dirimu yang mengatakan aku yang menjatuhkan piringmu?!" Pria itu membentakku

Sementara semua orang di kantin melihat pertengkaran—tidak penting—ini, Aku terus berkilah dan mencari jalan kabur, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku memecahkan piring yang dibawa orang lain, apakah aku harus membereskannya? menyapunya lalu membayar biaya memecahkan piring ke pemilik kios?

Eww, membayarnya tidak masalah sih, tapi tolong, aku tidak ingin menyapu serpihan piring itu di kantin, dilihat berpuluh pasang mata, dan menahan rasa malu? Tidak.

"Hoi, kau lihat sini! Jangan pergi! Mau aku panggilkan kepala sekolah?!" Pria itu—kagamine Len—mengancamku dengan nada tinggi, aku menghela nafas, "..jadi apa maumu?"

"Minta Maaf! Kau tidak mengerti etika?" Tanyanya tajam,

"Seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf!" Aku membalasnya dengan tajam—juga—,"Sudahlah, tidak usah diperpanjang, kau tinggal bereskan piring ini—"

"—Aku?! Hei siapa yang menabrakku tadi?!" Kagamine Len menyela omonganku dengan kasar

"Kau tidak tahu etika ya? _Mirror Please!_ Aku paling tidak suka ada orang bodoh yang menyela omonganku! dengar, aku akan ganti kerugian piringnya! Tinggal nyapu aja kok repot?!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku, tapi aku sadar, seharusnya aku juga _Mirror, _'_tinggal nyapu aja kok repot'_ itu harusnya kukatakan pada diriku. Ah, tapi biarlah, Aku tidak akan masuk penjara karena ini, kan?

Baiklah kujelaskan, Tadi aku Berjalan di koridor, sedikit terburu-buru karena aku ingat kalau _Handphone_ku ketinggalan di lab. Fisika, jadi aku sedikit—ya, sedikit—berlari, lalu tiba-tiba pemuda bodoh itu, muncul di sana dan menghalangi jalanku, dan tiba-tiba saja piringnya yang sudah kosong berhamburan menjadi serpihan di lantai—ini jam Istirahat makan Siang, jadi dia membeli makanan di kantin mungkin—Dia tidak tahu apa? Aku terburu-buru! ah, menyebalkan.

Dan dia, Kagamine Len, dia lumayan terkenal di sekolahku sebagai preman sekolah yang galak—sepertinya?—Tidak banyak orang yang berani dekat-dekat dia, sukanya main tangan dan kaki, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk perempuan. Ah, menjijikkan.

"Tidak! Kau perempuan dan seharusnya, perempuan yang menyapu!" Kagamine Len masih saja ngotot. Ah, aku jadi ingin menamparnya.

"Kau, jangan seenaknya, ya! Masalah ini sepele, tahu! tidak usah diperpanjang juga! Kau sapu itu dan semua akan beres!" Aku menunjuk serpihan piring di Lantai.

"Huh, memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku!" Kagamine Len tersenyum merendahkan,

"Sombong! Aku ini Hatsune Miku! Aku—" Aku mendengus kesal—sangat kesal—

"—Hatsune Miku?! Baru pertama kali dengar, tuh!"

Aku makin kesal, "Hei, kau menyela perkataanku lagi! Itu kau saja yang bodoh, sehingga tidak tahu Hatsune Miku!"

Dan Aku yakin puluhan mata itu pasti tertuju kearahku dan pemuda menyebalkan ini, ini di Koridor dekat Kantin, Beratus pelajar SMA ini pasti melihat ke arah sini dan—Ah, membuatku makin kesal, suara mereka yang menggosip makin membuatku pusing saja

"Permisi.. Permisi…!"

Ribut sekali orang orang disana.

"Memangnya kau itu apa? Anak Presiden?" Kagamine Len membuatku benar-benar ingin menamparnya sekarang, "—ah, akhirnya kau diam saja. Speechless, ya?"

"Tidak! aku itu—"

"Dia ini Miku Hatsune,"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara di belakangku, "Kau—"

"Lalu? Ah, kau siapa omong-omong? Pacarnya? Tidak kusangka gadis seperti dia punya pac—" Kagamine Len mengejek lagi, lagi dan lagi,

"—dia tuan Putriku, aku pelayannya,"

"..! Baka—"Aku menggembungkan pipiku karena malu, tapi sebelum aku berteriak, dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi, "kau mencari _Handphone-_mu kan?" Tanyanya

"D-Diamlah! Dan Kau menarikku kemana? Semua orang pasti Melihat kita, BAKAITO!" Aku menekankan suaraku pada kata terakhir, tapi aku tetap berlari mengikuti irama kakinya.

"Kemana? Tentu saja pulang!" Jawabnya enteng

"Tunggu!" Aku melepaskan tanganku dan berhenti berlari. "Cukup, jalan saja. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti orang aneh,"

"Lalu, kau akan pulang 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang biasa kulihat

"BAKAITO!" Aku berteriak, "Dengar! Aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal aneh lagi! Aku tidak ingin—" Omonganku terhenti saat melihat ke sekitar, ada banyak orang juga di sini. "Kita pulang!'

"Dengar Bakaito! Aku tidak mau disangka pacaran denganmu! itu sesuatu yang buruk! kau tahu?"Aku mengomel sepanjang perjalanan pulang, "Dan bisakah kau mendengarkanku dengan serius? Jangan makan es krim saat aku berbicara seserius ini!"

"Maaf Miku, Bahkan saat kau adalah Tuan Putriku, aku tidak bisa membuang es krimku begitu saja," jelasnya enteng sambil terus menyesap es-krim sodanya

"Dan juga itu, Kaito!" Aku meliriknya, dan dia masih memandang lurus dengan tatapan santai, "Jangan panggil aku dengan kata Putri atau sesuatu narsis yang lainnya!"

"Hei," Kaito balas melirikku dengan tatapan santai—seperti tadi—, "Bukannya kau yang minta ya?—"

"Berisik, Bakaito!" Aku menginjak kakinya, dan dia mengaduh-aduh kecil, "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya padamu!"

"Boho—" Dia mengeluarkan Batang Es Krim dari mulutnya, dan bersiap protes dan dengan cepat aku menyela ucapannya

"A-Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya!" Aku melanjutkan, "Kau ingat waktu kelas 2 SMP dulu? aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu semacam itu lagi! Tidak peduli walaupun aku benar-benar seorang putri bagimu, jangan panggil dengan sebutan narsis itu! Panggil Hatsune saja sudah bagus!"

"Kelas 2 ya…" Kaito menggumam tanpa tingkat keseriusan.

"Bisakah kau menghadapiku dengan serius? Aku serius, tahu! Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu kehidupan cintaku—dengar, aku bukan pacarmu! Dan aku tidak ingin dianggap atau di salah pahami menjadi pacarmu!" Aku mendengus pendek dan kasar sambil melirik sorot mata Kaito yang masih saja sama. Mungkin sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini olehku? Ah masa bodoh. Toh dia kan Kaito, tetangga dan—satu satunya—teman masa kecilku. Aku dan dia sudah kenal Sejak umur 6 tahun, itu 10 tahun yang lalu. Bukan waktu yang singkat bagi kami untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Sejak dahulu Kaito selalu menjadi teman yang baik bagiku, dia selalu mengiyakan apa yang aku katakan, tapi jika aku salah berlebihan, dia akan memberi pendapat dan saran. Mungkin Kaito lah satu-satunya orang yang pendapatnya kupikirkan baik-baik dan mendalam—tidak langsung kotolak—. Kaito sebenarnya cukup populer jika dia mau, buktinya waktu SD, dia pernah ikut klub basket dan membuat sepertiga teman cewek sekelasnya jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi waktu SMP, Kaito tidak ikut klub—sama denganku—tapi dia masih saja memiliki fans, dan orang yang cinta padanya. Dan sekarang kami sedang pertengahan kelas 1 SMA, entahlah apakah Kaito memiliki Fans lagi atau tidak, mengingat di _Yamaha High School_ banyak cowok kece yang siap menggaet hati wanita..

Hei! Tapi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Kaito lho, entah karena apa, tapi mungkin aku memang tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang. Palingan ya hanya suka, tapi entahlah, selama ini aku benar-benar tak punya perasaan ke Kaito, kok. Aku menganggapnya Tetangga sebelah, seorang yang baik dan menyebalkan kadang. Tapi sejujurnya, Aku mengakui kalau dia lumayan juga, jadi bagiku wajar apabila cewek yang hanya mementingkan wajah jatuh hati ke Kaito.

Dan Aku, Hatsune Miku. Aku bukan sesosok cewek yang romantis, bukan cewek supel juga. Aku biasa dibilang _Egois,_ Aku mengakuinya. Jujur, aku sedikit susah mengontrol diriku, tapi aku sendiri jarang mengajak orang bicara, jadi entah apakah mereka semua mengenal keegoisanku atau tidak. Dan sesungguhnya, waktu kecil dulu, saking egoisnya diriku, aku pernah meminta Kaito memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Putri' dan dia adalah 'Pelayanku'.

Tapi tidak, jangan sebut itu lagi sekarang!

"Hei Miku," Panggilnya

Aku menoleh, menandakan jawaban '_Apa?'_ lalu dia memberikan Handphoneku kepadaku, "ini yang membuatmu lari di koridor, kan?"

Aku menerimanya, mendengus kesal, aku mengangguk mengakuinya, "Untunglah kau sadar. Omong-omong kau berapa kali bolos pelajaran?" Tanyaku

"Baru sekali kok minggu ini," Jawab Kaito sambil membuang tusuk es krimnya ke tanah

"Tentu saja, ini hari senin! Moo-Bakaito," Aku tertawa kecil dan mengejeknya, "Kupikir Aku jadi akan anak _Bolosan_ kalau begini terus,"

"Tapi nilaimu sudah bagus, tahu!" Timpal Kaito dengan wajah kesal

"Nilaimu juga lumayan." Aku membuka handphoneku, "Paling tidak, kau masih naik kelas, kan?" Lalu aku menutup Handphoneku lagi.

"Tidak, kau harus mengajariku pelajaran-pelajaran sialan itu, Miku," Jawab Kaito

"Kapan?" Aku meliriknya dengan santai, "Baiklah, Aku putuskan setelah sampai di rumah, aku akan mengajarimu." Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri tanpa menunggu Kaito berbicara

"Hah?—tidak, tunggu—" Kaito menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku lekat-lekat

"Sekarang atau Tidak, Kaito," Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya, "Aku memintanya sekarang, ini keputusan."

Dan Kaito hanya berjalan mengikutinya, "Baiklah, daripada nilaiku besok 20 lagi,"

"Baka-ito.." Aku mengejeknya dan kami terus berjalan, hingga sampai kerumah kami yang jaraknya berdekatan.

kumohon ingat, Aku adalah Hatsune Miku, teman masa kecil Kaito Shion…

Cuma itu…

* * *

><p>Jaa—selesai juga huft, Lama gak nulis fict.. -|

btw Awalnya aku bingung mau kasih judul apa :'v jadi maaf kalau judulnya jelek… dan juga maaf kalau banyak typo dan segala OOC di sini 8'D hope you like it deh—Review please? ;u;

-raisa

* * *

><p><strong>Summary Next Chapter~ 8D<strong>

_"jadi, Cukup Katakan kalau aku suka Kaito!"_

_._

_._

_"..Kau pacarnya Cowok berambut biru itu?"_

_._

_._

_"Sungguh. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggu hubunganku"_


	2. Chapter 2

**はお姫様じゃない****! I'm Not a Princess!**

.

.

.

Aku bukan Tuan Putri!

.

.

**A Vocaloid Fanficton,**

**All Character own by their owner ._.)v**

.

.

* * *

><p>menerima segala kritikan di review~~ happy reading.. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to.. <strong>_(balesan review ^^)_

**Sae Hinata :** Iya MikuKai x) aku suka pairing ini/wks/ beneran bagus kah? makasih banyakk ^^ ini updatenya udah kilat belum?belum ya? maaf hehe /u\

**BlackLapiz : **Iyaa Himedere x) aku mgkin nanti juga nambahin sifat tsundere ke Miku sih~~~ Pairingnya.. silahkan lihat saja nanti, ikuti terus yaa /promosi/dibakar/

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi :** Ehehe.. Miku Egois karena dia Himedere/eh/yah, itu sifatnya miku sih sebenernya :D , tapi...

**YamiRei28 :** ehehe maaf Mikunya terlalu Egois Maaf Mikuuu/Ditendang Miku/ oke oke.. makasih fave&follow nya~ :D

Nah, langsung aja~~ **JEBRETTT!** /oi

* * *

><p>Aku berjinjit, mencoba menyelinap diantara puluhan siswa lainnya, Tapi yang bisa kubaca hanya tulisan, '<em>Nilai Ujian Tengah Semester Genap Yamaha High School' <em>Huh, mungkin aku memang pendek, tapi seharusnya aku punya hak untuk melihatnya, kan?!

Aku memaksa diriku berjalan lebih dekat ke papan itu, dan—ah akhirnya—aku berhasil melihatnya, dan segera aku mencari namaku. Tak susah mencarinya, Namaku ada di urutan kedua peringkat UTS kali ini. Dan di bawahku tertera nama rivalku—mungkin?—tapi bukan sekedar rival sih, bisa di bilang dia orang yang dekat denganku. Semester lalu dia berada 1 peringkat di atasku—peringkat 2—dan aku dibawahnya, dengan selisih nilai tak banyak, hanya selisih 1 angka. Aku tersenyum puas, karena berhasil memperbaiki peringkatku. Lalu aku menyelinap lagi, untuk keluar dari segerombolan orang-orang penasaran itu.

"Miku-chan!" Aku mendengar suara yang familiar, sontak aku menoleh dan tersenyum,

"Hai Luka," Aku mengangkat tanganku, menandakan aku menyapanya _halo_

"Selamat, kali ini peringkatmu ada di atasku!" Ucapnya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Mungkin karena aku jarang bolos di semester 2 ini.."

Dia adalah Megurine Luka, Rivalku—dalam hal nilai pelajaran—dan juga orang yang dekat denganku. Aku sering belajar kelompok bersamanya. Dan itu lebih menyenangkan, tugas-tugasku selesai 2 x lebih cepat, mungkin karena kami sama sama pintar, jadi seperti ada dua otak cemerlang yang menyelesaikan tugas.

"Lho, Miku-chan sering bolos?" Tanya Luka tak percaya

"Eh- Aku belum pernah bilang?" Aku berjalan, mencari tempat duduk terdekat—aku malas berdiri terus—

Luka mengikutiku, "Ah.. sepertinya belum pernah..", Lalu kami memutuskan duduk di bangku dekat perpustakaan, "Kenapa kau suka bolos?" Tanyanya

"Itu karena ada orang bodoh yang selalu memaksaku—ah, dia peringkat berapa ya?" Aku menjawab dengan berbicara mengenai kaito

"Orang bodoh? Siapa?" Luka Memang tidak sekelas denganku, jadi dia tidak tahu siapa yang kumaksud—mungkin—

"Dia, si Bakaito," Aku menjawab enteng sambil menghembuskan nafasku.

"Kaito—Shion Kaito? Oh, tetanggamu itu 'ya?" Tanya Luka, Belum sempat aku berbicara Luka angkat suara lagi, "Kalau dia, Kaito Shion itu, dia ranking 91…"

Aku sedikit kaget, Luka hafal sekali dengan ranking orang-orang, "Berarti ranking 10 dari bawah..? puh, menyedihkan sekali.."

"Haha, tapi dia sepertinya sudah berusaha semampunya deh.." Jawab Luka—Eh—Apa barusan? Luka membela Kaito? Huh, ada apa denganmu, Luka?

"Tidak- tidak, dia santai-santai dan bolos terus, Luka.. dia tidak berusaha keras!"Kataku menegaskan

"Eh…? Miku-chan dekat dengan Shion Kaito ya.." Luka tersenyum, "Ah, kau pacaran dengan dia? Atau kau suka—"

"Tidak, Luka!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Ada apa sih, kenapa kau salah sangka begitu.."

"Ma-Maaf Miku-chan! Habisnya.. kau seperti hafal sekali dengan Shion itu.." Luka menggelengkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Hn- Aku kenal dia sejak kelas 1 sd… Tapi itu bukan berarti aku pacarnya atau dia itu orang yang aku sukai! Tidak sama sekali!" Aku berkata dengan sedikit menggebu gebu, menegaskan—berusaha setegas-tegasnya—bahwa aku dan Kaito _sebatas_ teman masa kecil. "Lagipula kau juga Luka, tadi kau hafal sekali waktu aku Tanya soal ranking Kaito kepadamu.."

Luka terlihat menahan nafasnya, "Ah—itu…" Luka menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya seperti merona tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Tunggu Luka, tadi kau juga membela Kaito.." Wajah Luka menandakan dia makin terpojok. Aku tersenyum mengerti, "Oh.. jadi kau suka Kaito ya?"

Hening.

Luka menahan nafasnya. Membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengangguk, "sebenarnya memang iya.."

_Gotcha!_ "Dugaanku ternyata benar.." Aku tersenyum—semoga ini terlihat manis—

"A-apa terlihat Miku? Terlihat kalau aku menyukainya?" Tanyanya

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak kok,"

Ah, lagi-lagi Kaito menggaet cewek. Apakah dia setampan itu, sampai-sampai Luka yang—menurutku—cantik, manis, baik, dan pintar ini menyukainya? Dan sepertinya Kaito tidak kenal Luka, deh..—ah, padahal dia tidak tahu kalau Kaito sebenarnya orang bodoh yang tidak serius? Aku berharap Luka punya tipe lain—"Luka," Panggilku

"Ada Apa Miku-chan?" Tanyanya, dihiasi senyuman khas Luka.

"Kamu… serius suka Kaito?" Tanyaku

Luka mengangguk, "Aku sudah menetapkannya, Miku. Lagipula… dia bukan pacarmu kan?"

Aku menggelang, "Tidak! Jangan katakan lagi Luka, itu mengganggu..!" Aku menaikkan nada suaraku lagi, "Sudahlah, maaf aku pakai nada tinggi.. tapi aku Cuma teman masa kecilnya kok,"

"Maaf Miku.." Luka menunduk, "Ah, Kalau begitu Miku,…" Luka diam, enggan melanjutkan sepertinya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku,

"Mau bantu aku?" Tanya Luka tiba-tiba

"Bantu..? Bantu apa?" Tanyaku

"Itu… Kaito.." Luka berkata dengan kata-kata yang tertahan

"Baiklah, sebisaku ya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyaku dengan santai

Luka tersenyum, tampaknya dia senang mendapat 'akses' menuju Kaito. "Katakan.. Kalau Aku suka Kaito—" Aku menaikkan kepalaku. Jujur aku kaget. Secepat inikah?

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, sambil melontarkan pandangan tak percaya, aku bertanya sekali lagi, "Apa.. Jadi aku harus apa…?"

Iris mata biruya mengerjap, setengah tersenyum, dia menjelaskan lagi "jadi, Cukup Katakan kalau aku suka Kaito!"

"Luka.. Apa kau serius?" Aku bertanya—untuk yang kedua kalinya—

"Miku, aku sudah memutuskannya dengan baik-baik. Jadi.." Luka tersenyum malu-malu, "..K-Kenalkan aku padanya deh. Ah, t-tapi caranya terserah kamu—"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, "Aku mengerti. Serahkan buku catatanmu kepadaku, sini."

"Eh?Buat apa?" Tanya Luka yang masih heran

"Nanti Akan kuatur suasananya, dan kusuruh Kaito mengembalikannya kepadamu," Jelasku singkat, "Toh besok kan _Free _pelajaran, jadi pinjamkan padaku, Luka."

"Ah.. baiklah Miku.." Luka mengambil tas yang ia selempangkan di pundaknya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku warna hitam ke abu-abuan kepadaku, "ini.."

"Catetan Fisika, ya? Baiklah Luka. Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu," Aku berdiri, "Suasananya akan segera aku atur begitu bertemu Kaito. Kalau bisa secepatnya, akan aku usahakan."

"Baiklah Miku.. terimakasih banyak.." Luka tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa besok..". Aku mengangguk dan pergi, mencari Kaito—dengan semangat—

Tapi langkahku yang tadinya semangat, berangsur-angsur melamban sampai aku berhenti di tengah jalan. "Tunggu—" Aku menggumam, "Kenapa Aku tadi semangat begini? Untuk apa aku membantu fansnya Kaito?! Ini—ini menghabiskan waktuku 'kan?!" Aku mengutuk diriku yang entah kenapa bisa semangat membantu jalur percintaan Kaito.

"Tapi.. Aku yakin Luka berharap padaku.. tapi…" Aku mengeluarkan nafasku dengan sangat—sangaaat—kesal, "Hatsune Miku Bodoh!"

"Hei.. menyingkir dari tengah jalan, " Aku menoleh dengan sinis saat suara yang beberapa minggu lalu kudengar. Suara laki-laki yang sedikit ringan dan tidak berat.

"..Dan berhenti mengoceh sendiri," Ejek Kagamine Len

Aku membalikkan badanku, "Ada masalah dengan itu?!" Aku mendengus makin kesal, saat tiba-tiba ada anak-anak klub basket yang berlari di koridor dan memaksaku untuk menepi

"Ah, Kau tuan putri waktu itu—" Ejeknya saat ikut menepi,

"—Aku bukan Putri!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan malu, "Oh iya—" Aku teringat sesuatu, lalu aku merogoh sakuku

"Apa?"

"Ini uang yang waktu itu," Kataku, "Kasihkan ke Ibu Kantin!"

"Ahahaha.. Kau masih mengingatnya, err—oh ya—Hatsune Miku!" Pemuda itu—Kagamine Len—tertawa, "Kau mau memberinya untuk makan siangku nanti?" Dia bersiap mengambil uang di tanganku

"Tidak! Hei! Aku ini orang yang punya tanggung jawab! Jadi sesuai keputusanku waktu itu, aku mengganti piringnya, bukan untuk makan siangmu!" Aku mencibirnya dengan kesal

"Tidak- tidak, sebenarnya setelah kau dibawa kabur pangeranmu—"

"—Bukan!" Aku menyela dengan kasar.

"—yaya, apalah dia untukmu itu. Aku juga meninggalkan piring pecah itu disana." Jawabnya santai

"huh, dasar tidak terpuji! ya sudah, akan aku bayar sendiri," Aku menyipitkan mataku dengan sinis

"Aku ragu, sepertinya Ibu Kantin sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Telat tahu, udah lewat 3 setengah minggu yang lalu, kau tahu?" CIbirnya balik

"Diamlah, berisik," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kesal, "Yasudah, aku tidak akan mengingatmu juga kalau begitu—"

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, mau ngajak berkelahi ya?  
>"Karena kau terlalu idiot untukku ingat. Cuma membuang memoriku sia-sia." Jawabku sambil bersiap angkat kaki.<p>

"Hei, aku bukan idiot!" Protesnya, sepertinya dia marah?, "Memangnya kau peringkat berapa di UTS kali ini?!"

Aku tersenyum sinis, sepertinya urusan ini aku yang menang deh, "2. Kau akan menemukan namaku dengan mudah disana,"

"Hahaha! 2 Katamu? Aku menang kalau begitu!" Kagamine Len tertawa, jelas sekali mengejek

Tunggu—aku rangking dua, memangnya dia ranking berapa sampai sesombong itu mengalahkanku?

"Aku ini Yang pertama, lho!" Kagamine Len tersenyum sombong

"Sombong." Jawabku singkat, "Tapi.. Tunggu! Tidak mungkin! Orang sepertimu—"

"—_Don't judge book from their cover_," Selanya, "Kau tahu artinya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bukan orang bodoh! Dan kuulangi, jangan menyela perkataan orang!"

"Yah yah, mungkin aku terkenal sebagai preman sekolah, tapi nilaiku bukan yang terburuk juga, lho." Jelasnya dengan—sangat—sombong, membuatku muak.

"UAS lalu peringkatmu berapa?" Tanyaku

"1… UTS semester lalu juga 1… aku yang pertama kubilang—" Ia tersenyum mengejek lagi, "Dan, buku siapa itu yang kau bawa?... Megurine Luka? Ah, Yang rankingnya disekitaranmu itu ya?"

"Iya aku tahu kau pintar! Sudahlah diam, ini memang punya Luka—" Itu mengingatkanku, aku harus mencari Kaito lalu cepat menyelesaikan urusan Luka dan Kaito, "—sudahlah, aku tidak ada waktu denganmu!"

"Mau kau apakan? Menyalin catatan?" Kagamine Len bertanya sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Dan itu tidak penting!

"Mau aku apakan juga bukan urusanmu!" Aku menjawab dengan ketus, "Tidak penting—" Aku bersiap berjalan, melangkahkan kakiku untuk mencari Kaito,

"Oh ya, soal Megurine Luka…" Tidak, Cowok sialan itu menahanku dengan kata-katanya, aku terpaksa berhenti untuk menjawab rasa penasaranku,

"Dia suka dengan pangeranmu itu lho—yang rambutnya biru," Kata Kagamine Len.

"Oh, aku sudah tahu." Jawabku singkat, lagi-lagi tidak penting..!

"..oh ya, kau cemburu 'ya?" Kata-Kata Kagamine Len menahanku—lagi—

"Tidak, jangan ngawur!" Aku menggeleng, "Dan dari mana kau tahu Luka suka Kaito?"

"Wah, bahkan kalian memanggil dengan nama kecil, _so sweet_ sekali. Megurine itu anak kelasku," Kagamine Len menjawab dengan cepat. "..Kau pacarnya Cowok berambut biru itu?"

"Bukan! Sungguh Bukan!" Aku benar-benar ingin ngamuk di sini, "Kenapa semua Tanya begitu sih?! Aku bukan Pacarnya! Suka aja enggak! Aku dan dia teman masa kecil! Tetangga! Kau sudah puas?!" Aku meluapkan sebagian amarahku di sini.

"Oh.. yaya, mengerti.." Kagamine Len mengangguk, "Dan namamu..?"

"Hatsune Miku!" Aku menjawab dengan ketus, "Sudah, aku buru-buru—"

"Hatsune, panggil aku Len, ya!" Tiba Tiba Kagamine Len—Len—menepuk pundakku dengan santainya, ini jelas menahanku. Aku memperhatikan mata birunya yang bertatapan langsung denganku, tinggi badannya hampir sama denganku, yah, lebih tinggi dikit sih,

Ah—Tanpa sadar kami saling memandangi mata satu-sama-lain dengan tangannya di pundakku, aku jadi ngeri. Buru-buru kututup mataku, dan bergerak—melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku—"Yaya, mengerti, Aku mengerti. Tapi demi Apa?!" Aku mundur beberapa langkah

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu." Jawabnya

"Memangnya aku peduli dengan kesukaanmu?!" Aku mendengus, "Kagamine saja!"

"…" Kagamine terdiam, "…yah, baiklah," Lalu dia mengangguk

Aku melangkah, bersiap pergi. Dan saat itu juga, aku melihat seorang cewek yang perangainya seperti Kagamine—berambut pirang, dengan mata biru khas Kagamine—berlari ke.. arahku? Ah, tapi aku salah, dia berlari ke arah Kagamine.

"Len..!" Panggilnya dengan senyuman manis, "Hei, peringkatku naik lho! Aku peringkat 36, Len!" Wajahnya terlihat bergembira sekali.

"Rin.. kalau begitu kau masih kalah dengan gadis twintail itu.." Tunjuk Kagamine kepadaku, Aku hanya tersenyum saat gadis yang menghampiri Kagamine tadi tersenyum kepadaku.

"Siapa?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tanya Sendiri," Kagamine menjawab enteng, Gadis itu melangkah mendekatiku,

"Namaku Kagamine Rin!" Dia tersenyum mengenalkan, tangannya menjabat tanganku "Aku kembarannya Len! Salam Kenal..!" Dia tersenyum lagi, ditambah suaranya yang imut dan merdu, aku jadi tertarik mengenalnya. Setidaknya memperbaiki mood-ku.

"Salam kenal juga. Namaku Hatsune Miku," Aku menjabatkan tanganku juga.

"Wah! kau yang ranking 2 ya? Salam kenal Miku-san! Panggil saja Aku Rin!" Dia melepaskan jabatan tangan kami, lalu membentuk peace dengan tangannya

"Salam kenal.. Rin-san," Aku mengangguk,

"Oh iya Miku-san, caranya—" Mataku tertuju pada seseorang berambut biru yang melintas di koridor depan, "—Ah," Aku menaikkan kepalaku

"ada Apa?" Tanya Rin,

"Aku ingat ada urusan, maaf ya, aku duluan!" Kataku sambil berlari mengejar Kaito, tidak—aku tidak mungkin berteriak memanggil namanya, aku hanya akan berlari dan menyapanya dengan elit.

"Kaito!" Panggilku dengan nada yang biasanya, dia menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ah, Miku. Peringkatmu naik ya? Selamat.." Aku hanya mengangguk, aku berjalan menyamai jalannya, "Hei Kaito, Aku mengalahkan rivalku lho," Aku mencari pembicaraan mengenai Luka

"Oh, yang waktu itu rank. 2 ya?" Tanyanya, "Hei Miku, ayo kita pulang,"

"Iya.. yang namanya Megurine Luka itu, lho.." Aku mulai mem_promosikan_ Luka.

"Oh ya Miku, tadi kau terlihat asik sekali mengobrol dengan Kagamine Len," Kaito sial, dia memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Lalu kenapa?" Jawabku dengan sedikit ketus

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya ya..?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada—sedikit—menggoda

"Tidak! Sama sekali!" Aku memukul lengan Kaito,

"Ahaha iya iya.. tapi Miku, kalau kau suka seseorang katakan padaku, ya?" Kaito tersenyum mengaduh-aduh

"…."Aku terdiam, "S-sebenarnya aku tidak berminat.. tapi… kalau kau, tidak apa.." Aku menjawab dengan kalimat yang kupotong-potong, "Hei, tapi jangan berharap kau yang kusukai! Buang harapan itu jauh-jauh! L-la-lagipula aku tidak suka siapa-siapa kok! sungguh!"

Kaito tertawa, "Iya, aku mengerti Miku, tapi kalau ada katakan ya!"

Aku mengangguk. Kaito bisa dipercaya, kan?

"Oh iya Miku.. Sepertinya Kagamine Len punya rasa ke—" Kaito membuka bungkus es-krimnya

"Ti-Tidak Kaito! Jangan berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh!" Aku menarik nafasku, "Tidak mungkin dia…"

"Aku punya insting, Miku" Kaito mulai melahap es krimnya

"Instingmu itu tidak akurat!" Aku mengibas-ibaskan tanganku, "—lagipula Kaito,.."

"Lagipula..?"

"Kalaupun dia suka, jangan ganggu hubunganku dengan orang lain," Aku berbicara dengan—sedikit—lirih, aku merasakan pipiku memana—ah, apa tadi? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kagamine itu.. aku tidak suka padanya!

"Hoo, jadi kalian langsung pacaran?" Kaito berbicara padaku dengan santai, tak menyadari aku siap mengamuk, untunglah kita sudah di luar sekolah

"BA-KA-I-TO! TOLONG GUNAKAN INSTINGMU DENGAN BAIK! AKU TIDAK—" Aku sengaja menahan omonganku dan membiarkan Kaito menyela omonganku

"—iya Miku—Ah, maaf aku menyela omonganmu," Kaito meminta maaf dengan wajah tidak serius, ah tapi biarlah, aku memang ingin kau menyela omonganku.

"Huh, Baka-da!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Oh iya Kaito, Soal Megurine Luka.."

"Ada apa? Kau tiba-tiba tertarik membahasnya?" Kaito memandangiku dengan aneh, aku menggeleng.

"Begini, dia itu.." Aku menarik nafas untuk omonganku berikutnya

* * *

><p>Yosh chapter 2 selesai _ Kalian ngeship siapa buat pairing? Kalau auth sih….. *ehehehe sudah ada pokoknya* Maaf kalau ceritanya makin anehngelantur :'v terus kalau OOC/Typo juga maaf ya~~ Author juga manuiaa.. /plek/diemluauth/ okee…. ada yang minat RnR? :DD /berharap/

**See you next chapter~!**

* * *

><p>*next chapter preview*<p>

"Len.. kau adalah Milikku,"

"..Aku akan pergi dengan Luka—"

"…Sakit.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>はお姫様じゃない<em>****_!_**


End file.
